1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to painting accessories, and more particularly to a paint shield enabling one operator to efficiently and effectively spray paint interior room corners.
2. Description of Related Art
While many painting shields have been developed in the past to mask protected areas from paint, most existing devices use a single shield to protect a covered surface. During spray painting operations, the shield is manually held against a top or bottom of a wall to prevent paint from falling on the covered surface. Interior room corners have presented problems for painters. Traditionally, painters have had two choices.
First, while holding the shield against a wall corner, the painter may obtain the help of an assistant. The assistant holds a first paint shield adjacent a second shield held by the painter, thus covering the adjacent exposed wall. Although this option of using an assistant would eliminate most over-spray errors, the painter is forced to work awkwardly around the assistant. With two people working in a corner, the painter often had difficulty in maintaining an even spray pattern.
Secondly, if the painter chooses to work by himself in the limited confines of the corner, the painter is forced to exercise extreme care in preventing over-spray on the unprotected wall. Unfortunately, this solo paint spraying operation has had limited success in preventing unwanted paint over-spray.
A paint spray shield is needed to effectively mask interior wall corners by an individual painter, while simultaneously allowing the painter to paint the associated ceiling or floor corner. It would be advantageous to have such an apparatus to enable a solo operator to efficiently and effectively spray paint an interior corner surface area. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.